Broken Hearts and Missed Lessons
by Lem Lem
Summary: Poor Draco. For so long he's loved Harry, and never been able to do anything about it. He confides himself in his best friend, Blaise, which brings an unexpected turn on things. Will he still love Harry? First ever fanfic. Drarry and Blaico[BlaisexDraco].


**Broken Hearts ****And ****Missed Lessons**

_Draco's P.O.V – except chapter 13. Which is in Harry's P.O.V HarryXDraco DracoXZabini _

**1.****Introduction**

It's hard being in love with the enemy. It's even harder not being able to admit it or show it in any way. On so many occasions I could've kissed him right there in the middle of the corridor, but I never, ever can. Even _Blaise_ has taken a liking to him, which makes the beast inside me roar ferociously and want to strangle my one trusting friend for even thinking that way. I've wanted to shout "He's mine!" but I never can, and when I feel I have the power to, the words get stuck in my throat. Blaise knows my actions have been strange lately; I'm not as open as I should be, I keep myself more emotionless than ever, and I even _tolerate_ Pansy. If only I could stand up, shout the truth to the whole world…

"Oi, Draco."

A firm hand jerked my shoulder and, turning my head quickly, I scowled back sharply.

"What, Zabini?" My tone was quite bitter. Blaise frowned slightly.

"You went into a daze and in it you wrote something on your hand…" He made a glance at the porcelain skin on my right hand, black quill ink engraved on it, ruining its usual pallor. Upon the normally plain skin was a name: _Harry Potter_.

"Blaise, don't te-" I was cut off as he smiled, nodded his head and flicked his wand, removing the ink stain on my hand. The name was gone; I made a huge sigh of relief.

"I won't, seriously. But Draco, don't make it so _obvious_! You write his name without knowing, murmur it in your sleep… I knew you weren't straight but… Oh, for Gods sake…" His voice trailed off and he chuckled, a finger rising to my cheek. As he stroked my left cheek I realised that I was blushing quite furiously. I turned away quickly, glaring down at the fireplace with its crackling flames.

For once, I was glad it was a free period spent in the Slytherin common room. Not normally taking free hours well (It was, in my opinion, another hour away from taking treasured looks at 'The Boy Who Lived') I was glad to have something off my chest, and to be talking to Blaise after what seemed a long holiday apart. At least I could trust him.

**2. Potions Class**

Potions class was our next lesson. That really didn't offer any opportunity to me; when the hell was I going to use a vial to save my life? And besides, Professor Slughorn didn't give a damn about anyone except Harry Potter. Harry always had his head buried in that textbook, which meant I got to take stolen glances at his collar line and at his glossy yet always-messy-as-if-someone-had-ran-a-hand-through-it hair. I was in a daze once again, and to revive me Zabini had to whack me firm across the head with a textbook. Well, he didn't _have_ to throttle me over the head, but he did, and it resulted in everyone glancing our way. I felt my cheeks heating up. Ron Weasley began laughing contagiously and I snarled, hitting Blaise back just as hard. Then Slughorn erupted with a shout.

"Boys! Out of the class now!"

I glowered at Blaise and he gulped uneasily. Standing up, we started walking towards the door and I furiously aimed a punch at his arm. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, including Harry's. Looking back at him, I saw something in his eyes that was completely different to everyone else's (and he wasn't smiling like Weasel either). Was it… concern?

**3. ****The Note**

It seemed like hours (of angry murmurs, glowers and glares aimed at Zabini) before Slughorn actually came out. The pompous teacher waddled into the corridor and stood before us. He restricted the air immensely and when the Professor wasn't looking, Blaise mocked a gagging gesture.

"Boys, what was all the ruckus for?"

I glanced at Zabini. He was one of Slughorn's 'star' pupils so I hoped we would be let off easily.

"Sir," I started, and my companion winced at the thought of what I might say, "I accidentally put the wrong ingredient into our cauldron, and so Blaise was trying his best to correct me."

I made a nervous gulp and Zabini ushered a sigh. After a few moments of contemplating the situation, Slughorn let us off and finished with an endless blabber on the importance of potion-making. He let us back into the classroom with no punishment whatsoever. I was about to go back to my dream gazing until a note flew across the room and landed on our desk. I frowned; who would send me, of all people, a note?

Most of the class either despised me or were frightened of me. Opening the paper carefully (more like warily) I was a bit stunned to see dark, scruffy hand-writing. In an instance, I knew who the writer was. And my heart leapt to see the actual note.

_Is your head okay? These books are pretty hard… why did Blaise hit you over the head anyway? Btw. This is from Harry._

For five minutes I just stared, amazed. Did he actually _care_ for me? That was an exciting idea, my stomach churning in pleasure of that thought. Glancing up to see soft, concerned green eyes watching me, I mouthed 'I'm fine' and shrugged, poking Zabini in the side. I saw Harry chuckle at my actions, then return to his book. I started taking more interest in Potion lessons now; the aspect that I might get another note was just too overwhelming.

**4. ****Gossip**

Everyone in the year could tell that something had made me happy. My usual sneer was back when I insulted younger years, I took dominance in group discussions once again and I threw Pansy off my lap whenever she plonked herself down. On many occasions, Blaise would state the improvement, and as I seated myself in the Great Hall, he did.

"The Draco Malfoy returns then?"

And I just smile. The group was its normal size; I was beside Blaise, and Pansy was my other side, trying to take any opportunity to seize my arm. Across from us sat Crabbe and Goyle, who had only just sat down, too. Already they'd started talking, and I wasn't paying much attention (my hand was in my pocket, endlessly stroking the note I'd received from Harry just two days ago). He was going on about a few rumors, and I sighed impatiently. I never really believed in this sort of gossip, it wasn't really truthful, but I came round when Harry Potter was mentioned in the conversation.

"He's _what_?!"

"Apparently he admitted to Ginger Weasel that he has feelings for someone."

"What, that little sister?"

"Nah, he dumped Ginny yesterday."

Pansy chimed in, her finger trailing around my right arm. I didn't contribute to the conversation, but kept myself silent, shoving Pansy away whenever I could. Inside, however, every part of me was burning.

"So, who is the girl he's got his filthy eyes on?"

"_Guy_, you mean." (At this point my heart had clamped itself in my throat.)

"Yeah."

"Who!?"

"Someone in Slytherin, but that's all I got."

I felt myself choke on my drink. Blaise glanced at me with a knowing smile, and the other three looked confused. In order to regain myself, I slunk back and snorted. Inside my body was tearing apart, trying to force down the flushes and girlish squeals I wanted to release.

"My god, I feel sorry for whoever it is. Potter is all fame and no fuck. That's why he's only just realised he's gay, isn't it? Been kidding himself with Cho Chang and Little Weaslebee for so long, he can't see straight."

Blaise rose an eyebrow at my comeback, but Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle quickly fell for it and soundlessly agreed.

Then the bell went, and I was in a quick hurry for some reason. Parts of me wanted to strangle myself, clean my mouth out with soap, confront Potter and kiss him on the lips, apologise or demand the truth. Blaise caught up with me as I darted out of the Hall, down the corridor and outside. He put a hand on my arm and I shrugged it off.

"Draco! It's all pointless gossip! Don't get your hopes up for-"

He stopped to see I was frozen on the spot, eyes trailing over three figures. One was Harry, one the ginger Weasel and one the Mudblood. Before I realised, Blaise was already shooting ahead, catching the attention of the latter and stopping them from walking. Realising what he was doing, I seized my chance and hurried over to Harry, tapping him on the shoulder. But as I did, I felt a shock of nerves. I'd just touched him! Biting my lip, he turned to look at me and his face went completely calm, he even smiled to see me.

"Malfoy..."

"Potter."

"I-I have something to tell you."

**5. Heart-break**

My heart was pounding horrendously and I could taste a twinge of metallic blood in my mouth from biting my lip too much. _Spit it out, Potter! You love me and want to kiss me as much as I-_

"I, I have a crush on Blaise, Draco. And I want you to tell him for me."

The look on his face after he spoke those words was one of confusion, had my expression really changed that much? I was frozen on the spot, replaying those words millions of times in my head. In that one sentence, he'd torn my mind, ripped apart my soul, and broken my heart. No matter what, I couldn't say anything; my throat had gone completely dry.

"Draco?"

That's when the anger surged through me, the dragon in the pit of my stomach wanting to tear his head off. With one quick swoop, I lifted my hand and slapped him hard on his right cheek. Fury raged all around me, showed on my face.

"Don't ever fucking say my name like that! Don't say my name at all! I hate you!"

And with that I started on my storm back into the castle. Behind me I heard Blaise call my name in a puzzled way, and then I heard his footsteps closer. The last thing I wanted right now was him trying to comfort me! As far as I was concerned, he was as much in the wrong as Harry was. Breaking into a run, I passed many onlookers in the corridors. Like they cared! They knew nothing, had never felt anything like I was right now!

"Draco!"

"Piss off Zabini!"

The tears were running down my cheeks now, I didn't even attempt to stop them. Headed into the bathroom, I slammed the door behind me, locked it as quickly as I could, and then slid down the door by my back onto the floor. The tiles beneath me were gleaming white, I could see my own reflection in them. Porcelain skin stained with lines of tears, grey dull eyes flaring with anger and viciousness that I'd never, ever felt before.

"W-why?" I choked, shaking my head. "Why?"

"What's wrong Draco?"

**6. Unwanted Sympathy**

Standing up suddenly, I pulled out my wand and shouted.

"Who's there!?!"

"Sorry for startling you, Draco, I just heard someone other than me crying…" A ghost carefully pulled its way out from behind one of the cubicle doors, eyes nervously looking at me. _Moaning Myrtle_. I bit my lip, shook my head, and fell back to the floor.

"Oh, it's you."

"You could be pleased to see me, Draco. You can let out all of your emotions to me, I will never tell."

"I know I can Myrtle, but it's hard to explain what I'm feeling…" I wiped my face grudgingly as she sat beside me on the floor, "Besides, it'll be all around the school in an hour."

"That big of a problem?" I nodded, and she sighed hypothetically.

"Draco, tell me. You'll feel a lot better to get it off of your chest."

At this point I was watching her intently; throughout her life at this school she must've listened to problems of many other people, problems worse than my own at the moments. I nodded once again and brought my grey gaze back to my hands.

"Well, err, it's hard. I- I was in love with someone. Someone very different to me. He, (Myrtle had frowned at this moment, tilting her head) yeah, he, is someone very famous and completely the opposite of me. Heck, I'm meant to hate him, but only a few months ago I realised how much I really cared for him. After all the stuff with Umbridge I… anyway, he led me into a false sense of security. I thought he cared! But he didn't, he only wanted to get close to me so that he could get me to tell Blaise he fancied him. The guy I love fancies my best friend!"

Throughout the whole of that explanation, Myrtle had many sighs, frowns, sympathetic sounds that I hate to hear but comforted me somehow, and she even said 'hmm'. After a moment of thinking it over, Myrtle patted me on the back and leant beside me.

"Is this guy Harry Potter?" She looked at me carefully and I snarled.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Oh Draco… what did you do?" The ghost was watching me longingly; I was looking down at my hands still, wrapping them around each other like Devils Snare on my legs. She asked again and I dug my head into my chest, eventually murmuring it out.

"I-I slapped him for saying he liked Blaise."

She frowned once again and stood up.

"Draco, you do realise that now he's probably trying to work out why you did that? No one would slap someone for asking them to admit their feelings for them to someone, unless they had other feelings. He's probably very confused right now. You should talk to hi-"

"Myrtle! I'm not doing that! No way am I ever talking to him again! He should work out that I care for him for Gods Sake! Zabini said it was obvious anyway!"

I heard her growl. Had I upset her? She turned on her heels and was already down the drain. _She was only trying to help…_ stuff that. I didn't need her help. Right now all I had to do was ignore Blaise and Harry forever and I'd be fine. Maybe go out with Pansy, and then I could get my mind off things… WHAT? That's too far. Even for this situation. Hopefully I'd never have to use Pansy as a way of solving my own problems.

Standing up, I walked over to the mirror and stared at it for a long while. I looked a mess! Picking up a tissue and hurriedly cleaning myself up, I took another glance and sighed. Crying wasn't the best way to go about things. I'd have to make a mental note of never crying again. _Malfoy's do not cry_. Placing my usual sneer on my face, I headed out, only to run into Blaise, who pushed me against the wall.

"You made Potter cry! _You_ made him cry! Draco, what the hell happened?!"

**7. The Planned Relationship**

"Why do you care, Zabini?" I tried my best to push his hands away from me, but to no avail. It took him a while to reply, did _he_ have feelings for Potter too? I didn't care, of course.

"That doesn't matter. You made him cry when you slapped him. Why did you slap him, what did he say to you?" I cringed; did I have to recall everything that happened or what?

"He told me he fancies you, Zabini. How else was I meant to act?"

Blaise stood there, frozen, eyes locked on mine, his lip trembling. Eventually, he said in a whisper "Are you serious?" and when I nodded, he shuddered.

"Well, then. That's a good reason to make him upset, I guess…"

I finally pushed him off and was already storming down the corridor. Right now he was probably thinking over the many ways he could get together with Potter, how he could seduce the one I love, how he could take Potter away from me… I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and folded my arms, heading into the common room. As I sat myself down, I waited for a long five minutes before Zabini actually came in, and when he did, he was still in a bit of a daze. I snarled and he shook his head.

"Sorry, Draco."

Turning away to stare at the fire, Blaise sat down and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off quickly.

"Hey, I have an idea."

Turning my head to look at him, I saw that conniving grin on his face. What on earth did he have up his sleeves? I didn't even need to ask what it was; he'd already cast the _muffliato_ spell and was whispering in my ear.

"We should take our revenge on Potter." I made a little gasp; he chuckled, and then continued. "If both of us got together as a couple, we could stab him in the heart the same way he did to you. Maybe then he'd realise the pain isn't from loving me, but from caring too much about you."

I was digesting the plan slowly. Every time I repeated it in my head, it seemed more and more logical. Looking into Blaise's devilish eyes, I smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"I like it." The words fell serenely out of my mouth. He chuckled once again and kissed me back, this time tenderly on the lips. It was a bit of a strange moment; I couldn't feel anything romantic or sexual from the touch of lips, apart from the excitement of the plan surging through my body. I could feel his hand rising to the back of my neck in an attempt to pull me further into the kiss and I pulled back purposely, placing a first finger on his mouth.

"Remember my feelings, Zabini. And don't get too carried away."

All I got in return was a laugh and a playful lick from his tongue along my jaw line.

****

**8. Revelation**

This was going to be the most awkward day of my life. I woke to warm, firm hands travelling across my chest (which was unclothed of course, most only wore boxers for bed) and a husky breath on my neck.

"Before you ask, we didn't go further than cuddling." I sighed happily at this voice.

For once, I was glad that this was all that had happened. Blaise lost his virginity last year but me, I was saving myself. And I was relieved that he knew that. Tilting my head, I carefully pushed Blaise off of me and stood before our bunk. I'd never really felt his eyes watching me in the morning, but now I did, and it felt like for once he was realising what a slender frame I really had.

My head looked over my shoulder to glance at his face, and I chuckled upon finding I'd caught him eyeing my arse with a look of want. He blushed when we met gazes and I chuckled again, leaning down to take his mouth in my own.

Of course he started deepening the kiss, and I was surprised that I obliged.

It was then that I realised he put an effort into our affectionate moment. My mind was a blur; I wasn't feeling any attraction from this, but was he? I'd always seen him as a love rival, both sworn on having Harry for ourselves but now… was he turned on through this?

I was already sitting on his lap, my legs wide apart and round either side of his waist. His hands wrapped around my torso and I felt a buzz in the embrace. My pulse was getting faster and our tongues were tackling each other furiously.

By instinct my eyes were closed. I felt a groan of approval from him as my hands wandered down his body, softly landing on his crotch. I gasped and pulled away, opening my eyes and glancing down at his pelvis. When I looked back up, he was blushing wildly.

"Draco… this is as far as we can go, isn't it?" His voice was shallow, not to mention lustful, and it made my cheeks redden. "You know I want to go further."

I bit my lip.

I didn't know what to say.

**9. Payback**

My mind was playing each scenario in my head. What happened if I did do something with him? Would my feelings change? Was that what he wanted? It all fit into the plan, though, the further we went, the more heart-break we could cause Harry. But I still love Harry, didn't I? I felt Blaise's lips on mine again and I reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm not ready yet. Blaise, we need to flaunt our relationship in public. Then we can decide whether going further will make the plan work or not."

He looked at me for a long, hard moment (his intent gaze made me cringe slightly, had I said the wrong thing?) and then nodded in agreement. It must be hard for him; his whole body was aching for me, I could feel it… I placed both of my hands on his crotch once again, stroking and caressing until I got a groan of pleasure out of him. It meant, from now on, I was in control.

A smirk stayed on my face for a long while after that.

Hand in hand, we walked into the Great Hall. We got many stares; of envy, of shock, of surprise and even of jealousy. But the person I wanted to notice was staring hard in his potions book. I hadn't got even a glance from him.

Blaise sat himself down first, and then I placed myself on his lap. Eagerly, I looked over to the Gryffindor bench, only to see the trio with their backs on us still. That was until Seamus Finnegan, who was facing us by default, made a hushed whisper to them and they all looked our way.

Immediately, I grinned maliciously, placed my hands on Zabini's chest and kissed him on the neck. He replied and we locked mouths tenderly. When we broke apart, I dared a glance over to them, only to see tears welling in the corners of Harry's eyes. He stood up abruptly and stormed off through the doors.

Blaise gave me a push, I looked at him for one moment, and then I ran out, straight after Harry Potter, straight after my love.

**10. Realising **

"Potter! Potter just stop and listen to me!"

"Why?"

"Because I have something to say!"

After a while of running down corridors, shouting, screaming, desperately wanting him to turn round and embrace me in a hug, he finally turned his head and stopped to glare at me.

"What? You expect me to listen to you, after everything? I told you in confidence where my heart was, and now you do this! And you slapped me! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Don't you get it? I did tell Zabini what your feelings were, and then he admitted his feelings to me. What else was I supposed to do? And I slapped you because you broke my heart! I can't believe you didn't see that, you're meant to be smart Potter!"

"I-I broke your heart?"

This shouting match was really taking a toll on my insides. I wanted to do so many things at that one moment of silence; kiss him and apologise were on top of course. I could see disbelief in his eyes and then I noticed I was crying. He took a step closer to me and I turned my head, looking to the floor diagonally away from me.

"How did I break your heart, Draco?"

The way he said my name made me whimper. Last time we were like this, I'd shouted at him for saying my name, but they way he said it this time made a melt in every way, and I longed for him more than I did in the first place. Without realising, he'd taken steps closer to me still. When I looked up, we were only inches away from each other. It seemed treacherous to take a breath.

"Y-You broke my heart because…"

"Draco! Harry!"

We both turned our heads to see Blaise running down the corridor, and I clenched my fist. Or so I'd thought. I'd actually wrapped my hand protectively inside of Harry's, and I remembered that when he stroked the top side of my hand. It made me shiver, and reluctantly, I pulled my hand away. Blaise had already come to my side and wrapped me in a hug.

Fixing my eyes on Harry once again, I saw he was looking away from us. But I couldn't do anything to stop him walking away, because Blaise still had a tight hold on me in the form of a hug, and my voice didn't want to leave my throat.

"Harry…"

Blaise stroked my arm and we slowly walked up to the Slytherin Common Room. I wasn't going to shout at him for taking me away; I never really wanted to admit to the one I loved that he'd broken me and I was set on breaking him, so really he saved me from a sticky situation. Though something in my mind knew if we were there even longer, I might've gotten a kiss out of him. We were both prepared for that, really.

"Are you okay, Draco?" I immediately nodded and sat myself on his lap, head resting upon his strong, firm chest. He made an uneasy sigh and I lifted my head to look up into his eyes. Right now, I needed sympathy. And we both knew that Blaise was going to be the only one ready to give it.

"Blaise, can you lift me up the stairs?"

And that's where it started.

**11. ****Sympathy**

It didn't take long for my clothes to be on the floor and my back to be slammed onto the bed. I stopped Blaise's feverish kisses being planted on my body for a moment to cast the _muffliato_ spell and sling my blackthorn wand onto the floor. Then I allowed him to continue.

Lolling my head back, I shivered as he trailed a wet line along my jaw, down to my collar bone and further down my chest with his tongue. I had no clue what was in store for me, but I knew he could work wonders with just a tongue alone.

Eyes shut tight as hands caressed every inch of my body. He always chuckled at the soft whimper I made when one of his hands landed on my erection. He said it reminded him of the time Hermoine punched me and, to shut him up, I roughly grabbed hold of his mouth with my own. Of course that only encouraged him more.

"Okay, playing over."

My eyes flew open and I released a high-pitched squeal when a finger entered my body. Then two. By this time I was biting my lip and clinging ferociously onto the covers. He looked up at me as I mumbled something.

"Please, don't take it easy on me."

That plead was all he needed. I lost count of how many times I'd screamed, groaned and yelled throughout the time we were together. I awoke to find myself alone on some very sweaty bed sheets. But where Blaise was at the present time was the last of my concerns.

What had just happened was finally seeping in, and it all came down to a few things; I'd caved in to Blaise, let him take my virginity, and forgotten all about Harry. Heck, how could I forget about Harry? I loved him! Guilt flooded my mind and I began sobbing onto the pillow.

But now Blaise had a reason to love me.

And that reason had made my backside _extremely_ sore.

**12. Helplessness**

It was hard to explain what I felt the next morning. Only faintly did I remember the second time of antics with Blaise. Of course, he was beaming happily today and I tried to mimic it as much as I could. He couldn't tell that I was feeling regret and guilt at the same time, all he could tell (and he did, to everyone) was that I was officially taken by him. It made me quite sick, actually. He might love me. But he had a bloody strange way of showing it. I felt like a broom stick everyone wanted and Zabini had been the first to get it.

Everyone in the school knew we were together now. It was hard not to notice and once again my heart lurched for Harry. What he was feeling right now was definitely worse than my painful emotions.

Excusing myself from the table with a tender kiss on Zabini's cheek, I walked out of the buildings and into the fresh air. It was bitterly cold for autumn. Autumn had passed so quickly in the last three days. The again, so had my heart and its torn relationships. I sat down on the crisp grass, laying my bag beside me.

For a long time I just sat there, thinking.

But then an idea struck me.

Before I knew it, my hand was wrapped around a pen, and then the pen placed on a small, delicate sheet of paper. I was eagerly writing, but I wasn't putting any thoughts into the words. I'd never really written my feelings and emotions down before, but I was sure I was going to do it again sometime. Every word erupted with pure truth and innocence that the receiver of this letter would definitely be blown away.

It took me a whole _hour_ to write that letter. Now it was time for classes. And I had potions class. Guess I'd just have to be late, wouldn't I? I was looking for someone down the corridors, and for once I smiled to see the brown wavy locks that flowed down the back of Hermione Granger.

"Granger!" She stopped at my voice, turned and frowned when she saw me.

"What on earth do you want, Draco? We have Potions to get to and Professor Slugh-"

"I have something important for you to deliver for me, Hermione. This isn't a little scribbly note or something, this really means a lot to me. I want you to take this letter," I'd placed it in her hand firmly, "And put it on the table of the Gryffindor Common Room. I don't care how long it takes you to do it, but just put it there before H-"

"I know, Draco! I'll put it there before he gets in."

"H-How do you know who I meant?"

"It's obvious, you idiot."

I snarled slightly. But then again, Hermione was a girl, wasn't she? Girls knew everything when it came to relationships and hearts and all things lovey-dovey. It was relieving to find that I didn't have to argue with her to get her to do it.

Mudbloods were helpful sometimes.

**13. Harry's P.O.V**

It wasn't like Hermione and Draco to be late for Potions Class.

Hermione was a perfect student; everyone was confused when she came in five minutes later than the start of class. And Draco, well, it was understandable. He had many reasons to be delayed, and though I didn't have eyes in the back of my head, I was sure Blaise was interrogating his boyfriend right now. Boyfriend…

Gritting my teeth and shaking my head, I was mentally scolding myself. By now, I should of accepted that those two were an item. Everyone else had. I just couldn't get my head round it.

Over the past week, a lot had happened with those two and I had the strangest feeling it was to do with me too. Draco was unclear about his emotions yesterday, but he definitely took me in a world of shock. The only other person to say 'you've broken my heart' to me was Ginny, but that was because I'd split up with her only a couple of days ago.

That lesson went by too quickly for my liking. I sped through it thanks to the Half-Blood Prince, much to Hermione's dismay, and we were already packing up for next lesson or free period. As usual, I wasn't paying attention. That was until someone slammed their shoulder into mine. Something had dropped on the floor. Hermione was already apologising, but I was more interested in the parchment.

"What's this?"

"You weren't supposed to find that until we went into the Common Room."

"Did someone ask you to put that in there? Hang on, it's addressed to me…"

"Harry!"

It was too late for her. I was already opening the letter, and I gasped instantly. The paper smelt of rook wing quill and a soft mint, mingled with rose. I only knew those smells from one certain person…

He'd poured his heart and soul into this thing for me… I was smirking happily as my emerald eyes traced across every word.

_I will ask you this,_

_Can you spare a kiss?_

_Can you picture this coming from my lips?_

_I'll whisper from miles away._

_You mean too much to me._

_Too much it hurts._

_It hurts me to say._

_I'm going against the one I supposedly love._

_He cannot know, if we were to be together._

_My love for you is too great._

_Higher than every mountain_

_Hotter than every dragon's fire_

_The three little words aren't enough_

_That is, until I hear them from you._

_Then I can continue to live without pain, live with love._

_If you feel the same from the bottom of your heart_

_And if you use your brain for once,_

_You'll know who this is really from._

Heart stuck in my throat, I lifted my head to met Hermione's gaze. She shook her head and frowned, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Harry, don't jump to conclusions about who it's from."

"I know who it's from, Hermione. I couldn't be any surer. I'm going to kiss him right now. It's from Bla-"

"No! Harry, you're acting irrationally. It isn't from Blaise."

"How do you know?"

"Harry! I was given the letter to give to you. I know who it's from. Think about it." With that, she stormed off to her Divination Class (she was late once again). Looking over the letter again, I replayed the last three sentences in my head, every time they made me smile. Now who would say that to me?

It took hours for me to work it out. I couldn't sleep, and as I woke up suddenly for the third time in my sleep, I realised. I felt my eyes grow wide as I read the letter once again, imagining every word coming from his mouth. It made perfect sense now! Everything did!

Draco.

It was from Draco.

**14. Refusal**

Was it bad to regret writing a love letter? I felt in many ways like I hadn't done enough; it was too weak, or maybe too offensive on the last few sentences. Having received many emotional letters from admirers in my life, I knew my attempt to Harry was weak in many ways.

A hand running through my white blonde hair brought me back to the present. I didn't need to gaze up and see Blaise caressing my scalp, because I knew it was him anyway. I could smell him, feel his chest that I was resting on as we both sat comfortably on a couch in the Slytherin Common Room.

"What are you thinking about, Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"You heard me."

I sighed gently, turning myself on the black leather couch and looking up to face him. My body was beneath his, except my legs which draped over the seat. He straddled himself on me so that we stared each other in the eyes. His dark shades kept mesmerizing me, reminding me that I _wanted_ to see perfect emeralds looming over my own gaze.

"I don't know what I'm thinking, Zabini."

"You never call me by my first name." He seemed upset by that, and in a reply for comfort I reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry, it's a habit."

"I know, it's fine."

Was it? Or did he really know that I couldn't stop thinking about Harry and that I'd gone behind his back and out of the way of the plan to ruin our relationship and make the person I so adored see sense? I hoped it wasn't that way, but whenever I took a glance at his eyes, he seemed unsure, worried about something. Once again I kissed him on the cheek, and we brushed lips for a moment.

"You know what I want, don't you?" My heart sunk as he said this.

Ever since that time I'd caved in, he had been hinting about doing it again, better this time. Would it do any good to let him have what he wanted? Was that all he wanted? So many damn questions. I gave him a faint nod, he smirked. He then leant in closer, so we were centimetres apart from each other in every way. He was constricting my breathing and I felt seriously uncomfortable. And then he introduced the puppy dog eyes. Those irresistible eyes leering into me practically wanted what he _could_ have from me. But should he have it? I gave him a lopsided gaze and he grinded our hips together, which made me, whimper softly. Did I have the willpower to stand up to him? Yeah, I did.

"No, Blaise." Oh look, I'd used his first name. But he was taken aback by it, and the bitter, stern tone that refused. His look spelled out everything, and then I saw the anger. _Why not, Draco? Why not?_ My stomach lurched; I didn't have a clue what he was going to do next.

"Draco…" He was whining now.

"No!" I attempted to push him off of me, and it didn't work. I never really realised how strong he was. Well, actually I did the other night. He pushed me back down into the sofa and scowled.

"Do you still want that bloody Potter? That's what you're thinking, isn't it? You want him so bad; you want him instead of me. Draco, you're pathetic. Why don't you just have what's in front of you? I can't believe you still-"

"Shut up!" That came out louder and strong than we both expected. He'd reduced me to tears already, and I sat up ferociously, pushing his hand away from my mouth where he could easily force me into a kiss with one jerk at my chin. "Wasn't the part of this plan all to do with him? That I agreed for you to have me so that we could get back at him? Well guess what, I don't want that anymore! It was only a plan revolved in your head so that you could have me to yourself. You disgust me."

"Is that what you think? Do you not realise that I love you the same, if not more, as you do Harry? Exactly! You don't realise, that's why it's an easy decision for you. But it isn't for me. Don't make it out so that you're the one always being hurt. Because you're hurting me!"

And with that he stood up, fuming, and stormed up into our room. I caught his eyes staring over at me from the top of the stairs for a moment and I saw tears in his dark ones. Crap. I didn't mean for that to happen. At one point, I even thought he was going to hit me. At least it didn't come to that.

Just when I thought it sucked completely, I smelt cheap perfume looming behind us and I groaned.

"Have you and Blaise broken up, Draco?" Her voice was horrible, absolutely horrible. I stood up, wiped the tears from my face and confronted her.

"How long have you been there Parkinson?" I spat unhappily.

"Errr, I lost track of time…"

"Whatever Pansy."

And with that, I walked off. Out of the Common Room and towards our next class. Which was… what the hell? How did I know? Frowning, I stood uneasily in the corridor, looking towards every exit and the shifting stairs. It was the first time I'd forgotten where I was meant to be. Normally I'd just head off after Blaise reminded me what we had… how much did I rely on that guy? I couldn't now, I guess.

"We have Herbology Class, Malfoy."

**15. Revival**

That voice… I turned my head to see I was blocking the corridor for him. Harry raised one hand up to his glasses, pushing them up his nose and wrinkling it gently. My eyes took it all in, and then our gaze locked. Dull, cloudy grey upon his dazzling emerald green. At that moment I could've just kissed him… maybe just a gentle brush, a soft 'accidental' touch. I bit my lip, and he smiled gently.

"I don't feel like going to that class though, isn't that interesting. I'm more interested in finding out who got Hermione to give this to me."

His hand lifted a very familiar piece of parchment, his eyes locked on mine as I looked it over. I felt blood in my mouth, was I really biting that hard? He realised too, raised a hand to my lips and spread them apart, so he could see the bite mark. I still couldn't find the words to speak, but I didn't need too. My grey eyes took a glance up at his, and his were carefully watching, _wanting_, my parted lips.

"Harry…"

"Oh? So you do have a voice? I thought I'd have to cast a spell for you to speak again." Did he want to get a chuckle out of me or something? The only thing I could do was take a step back, and then I felt a cold stone wall. He closed his eyes for a moment, which confused me, but then it all made sense.

"The room of requirement…"

"Mhm."

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"I love the way you say my name." Damn it, he threw me off guard. I'd gone weak at the knees at that and in a split second he pushed me into the room and onto the floor. I was expecting the floor to be hard cold rock, but it was a soft landing onto a plush rug. My mind couldn't even grasp what he might've asked for, but I was too scared to take my eyes off of him in case he did something.

"You could have just _asked_ me to enter the room, you know."

"Sorry, I didn't know how you'd react."

The air around me suddenly got hotter as he stood above me. Bearing in mind I was still on the floor, my hands supporting me, and when he stood above me, my head was close to a very precious part of him. My heart went all giddy at just the thought of what I, of what we, could've done then.

"You said you got a letter form someone…"

"Yeah, I did. Took me a while to realise who it was from, but I think the last few sentences gave it away." For a long time in a while, I blushed as my head looked down at the floor so he couldn't see my cheeks. But I think he caught it, because he chuckled gently. The next thing I knew he was sitting before me, his hands either side of my body. I was smaller than him, I'd only just realised.

"Oh? What were the last sentences like, then?" I asked. It was hard to ask; I was biting back a stammer, I was forcing myself back from just hugging him tightly around the neck, and my lips were burning because I wanted to kiss him so much. He smirked and, unfortunately, I caught it because our eyes were locked once again. I had no idea how I was controlling myself in this situation, but damn it was working well.

"Hmm, something like… '_And if you use your brain for once, you'll know that this is from Draco._'"

I smirked. He smirked, too.

"It didn't say that."

"I know, but I could tell you'd say it to me, wouldn't you?"

"So it worked?"

"Yeah, it did."

We were both smiling softly, looking at each other longingly. Was Herbology such an important lesson? I'd rather spend every lesson like this than writing or doing practical work.

"Draco…"

"Yeah?"

"I want you, right now."

He said that just to make me blush. And it worked. My gaze faltered for a moment, I glanced at his hips which were extremely close to mine.

"You do?"

"Uh-huh."

He gave me no chance to reply, because his lips were on mind, and the last thing I wanted to do was ruin the moment. Because this was the moment I was waiting for, and it was happening. I was with Harry, Harry was with me. We were alone, we were together, and we always would be.

I broke away before he had a chance to put his tongue in my mouth and explore.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too."

Only _you_ can imagine what we did for the whole hour. Oh no, correction, two hours. That certain Herbology lesson was a double.

* * *

_Hermoine's mind_

Professor Sprout was rambling on about some gillyweed, and then some Harry Potter who used it in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But then she realised that he was absent, and so I glanced at the empty seat between me and Ron. A wild smile came to my expression as I looked across the room to see another vacant seat. Draco.

It was times like these when I felt good for being the understanding friend-that's-a-girl. Because, that was what Harry needed. If only I'd refused to help Draco the other day. What would've happened then? I would've nudged him in the right direction, of course. We all knew that Draco and Harry were _made_ for each other. Ron caught my smirk and replied with a puzzled look. I looked back to my parchment and giggled.

Boys don't understand things like love until it stared them in the face.

I knew that all too well.

Hmm, I wonder what Harry and Draco were doing right now…

* * *

**Author-ness; **Haha! Did you like it? My first Fan-Fiction that I wrote whilst in the Forest Of Dean, was it adequate? Reviews are welcomed muchly. 3 Thank you everyone!


End file.
